Electricity
by dare-denymecider
Summary: Jen receives a visitor....JIBBS!


**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement of any kind intended.**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Well, once again the train journey to university had proved useful. I was listening to the song 'Electricity' from Billy Elliott – written by Elton John – on my iPod and thought that, although the lyrics are technically about the love of dancing, it also works when you think about the electricity and chemistry between two people. This is completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Please review – everyone has been so kind so far with their comments, I really appreciate it – Jibbs-shippers truly are lovely people ;) Enjoy! Em x**

**Electricity**

**I can't really explain it  
I haven't got the words  
It's a feeling that you can't control  
I suppose its like forgetting,   
losing who you are,  
And at the same time,  
something makes you whole,  
Its like that there's a music,  
playing in your ear,  
And I'm listening, and I'm listening  
and then I disappear**

And then I feel a change  
Like a fire deep inside  
Something bursting me wide open  
Impossible to hide 

And suddenly I'm flying  
Flying like a bird  
Like electricity  
Electricity  
Sparks inside of me  
And I'm free, I'm free

It's a bit like being angry,  
It's a bit like being scared,  
Confused and all mixed up,  
And mad as hell,  
It's like when you've been crying,  
And you're empty, and you're full,  
But I don't know what it is,  
It's hard to tell,

Its like that there's some music,  
playing in your ear,  
But the music,  
Is impossible,  
Impossible to hear, 

But then I feel it move me,  
Like a burning deep inside,   
Something bursting me wide open  
Impossible to hide

Then suddenly I'm flying  
Flying like a bird  
Like electricity   
Electricity  
Sparks inside of me  
And I'm free, I'm free 

Electricity  
Sparks inside of me  
And I'm free, I'm free  
It's a bit like being angry,  
It's a bit like being scared,  
Confused and all mixed up,  
And mad as hell,  
It's like when you've been crying,  
And you're empty, and you're full,   
But I don't know what it is,  
It's hard to tell,

Its like that there's some music,  
playing in your ear,  
But the music,  
Is impossible,  
Impossible to hear,

But then i feel it move me,  
Like a burning deep inside,  
Something bursting me wide open  
Impossible to hide

And suddenly I'm flying  
Flying like a bird  
Like electricity  
Electricity   
Sparks inside of me  
And I'm free, I'm free  
Free, I'm free...

Jenny huddled further under the comforter she'd dragged onto the sofa in the living room. She wasn't cold but the storm raging outside had made her revert back to what had made her feel safe when she was a little girl and the rainstorms had frightened her. Her father had always tucked her into bed tightly, promising that she would come to no harm. She knew she was being ridiculous; that a grown woman, especially a highly trained federal agent and agency Director, shouldn't be scared of something as innocuous as the weather but she still shivered with fear every time she heard the thunder rolling outside.

She looked out the window to the street outside. It was barely 7pm on a July evening but the sky was already black and heavy with angry rain clouds. Every few minutes, the darkness evaporated as the sky illuminated with sheet lightning. She watched in amazement as the lightning struck once more and she briefly wondered how it was possible to be so scared and yet so in awe all at the same time.

She had been counting the seconds in between the thunder and lightning in an attempt to gauge how far away the actual storm was. When the window lit up brightly without the thunder first announcing its arrival, it took Jenny a few moments to realize that it was the headlights of a car arriving in her driveway that had caught her attention and not the lightning.

"Who the hell….?" Jenny spoke out loud, wondering who would be stupid enough to be out and about in such awful weather. Slipping a matching robe over her teal satin pajamas, she headed to the door. She opened it and came face to face with Gibbs. His hand was raised, Jenny opening the door before he'd had the chance to knock. "God, Jethro, what are you doing here? You're going to catch pneumonia," she scolded, ushering in a soaking wet Gibbs.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you don't like thunderstorms," he explained, dripping onto the hardwood floor of the foyer.

"And you couldn't have checked with a phone call…or at least have put on a coat?" Jenny asked as she took in the sight of Gibbs, his jeans soaked and his grey marines t-shirt clinging to him in a way Jenny knew she'd be thinking about long after the storm passed. She moved to open the door to the downstairs toilet and handed him out a hand towel.

"The phones are out," he said, accepting the towel and drying off as much as he could. "Thanks," he added, as he began to rub the towel roughly through his hair. Jenny held her arms tightly to her sides in an attempt to stop them reaching out to help him.

"The lines are down?" she asked him.

"Yeah, trees are down all over the place. I guess one of them must have knocked something out," he explained, his voice muffled slightly as he continued to towel his hair.

"And you're out driving when there are trees flying about!"

"They're not flying about, Jen," he laughed, finally emerging from beneath the towel. "And like I said, I was worried about you. You hate storms."

"Yeah, I really do," Jen nodded, not able to stop herself this time as she reached out to smooth down his mussed up hair. As she touched him she felt a spark that caused her to pull her hand back. She knew he must have felt it too when he looked into her eyes. He held her gaze for a few seconds before lowering his eyes.

"The air's full of electricity tonight…with, you know, the storm and all," he offered and while Jenny nodded her head in agreement she knew it was more than that. It had been happening a lot recently, ever since he'd come to the house to check on Carson. Every time they touched, Jenny felt her heart stop beating. Just for a millisecond but still, she wondered if he'd been feeling the same thing.

"So, um, why don't you come upstairs and we'll see if there's something for you to change into,"

"I just came to check on you. I'll just…" he stopped mid-sentence as a loud crack of thunder caused Jenny to jump. She reached out and grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't go. I mean, I don't want you out driving in this weather. It's not safe,"

He took in the look on her face and thought back to a time in Marseilles when they'd been on the beach when a storm had whipped up quickly. They'd ducked into a makeshift shelter within the rocks and Gibbs had gathered her in his arms, whispering calmly to her and kissing her gently in an attempt to take her mind off the storm. Looking at her now, the resilient mask she wore as Director had slipped. This was his Jen standing before him and although she was still a strong woman, she didn't feel she had anything to prove to him and so let her guard down. He'd give anything to gather her into his arms right now as he'd done on that beach in France. Instead he just nodded and placed his hand over hers, willing himself to disregard the way it made him feel to have her touching him again.

"I'll stay,"

"Thank you," she said, loosening her grip on his arm but letting it rest there for a few more seconds. Finally, she withdrew her hand and indicated he should follow her up the staircase. When they reached her bedroom he hesitated in the doorway while she headed towards the dresser that stood in the far corner of the room. Even with her back to him she sensed his hesitation.

"Come on in, Jethro. It's not like you're not familiar with this room," she said, causing him to blush slightly as his eyes moved to the bed and his mind recalled the many times he and Jen had made good use of the kingsize.

Jenny found what she was looking for and held it out to him, forcing him to come into the room in order to retrieve it. "I'll go back downstairs while you change."

"Come on, Jenny. It's not like you're not familiar with this body," he teased, practically using her own words against her.

"Touché," she laughed, sitting down on the bed.

He opened out the neatly folded piece of clothing she'd given him, instantly recognizing it as the long sleeved regatta t-shirt he'd bought while they were in France. It had been a favourite of his and he'd been pissed at himself when he realized he'd lost it. He raised an eyebrow at her but she just grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

"You always looked so good in it. I guess I didn't want anyone else to appreciate you in it if I couldn't," she confessed as he slipped it over his head. It smelled of her perfume and he inhaled deeply before pushing his head through the neck opening and pulling it down over his torso.

"I don't have any pants I'm afraid but if you take off your wet jeans then I can put them in the drier for you. I assume you're still a boxers man,"

He didn't answer but simply unzipped his jeans and let them drop to the floor.

"Oh," Jenny failed to hold in the gasp of surprise as she saw his taste in underwear had changed to tight fitting Calvin Kleins.

"Stephanie threw out all my boxers and replaced them with these things. I guess I've just never gotten around to changing back,"

"Well, they…um…suit you," Jenny stammered, her face flushing slightly. "I'll just go put these in the drier," she said, bending to pick up the jeans from where he'd stepped out of them. When she stood up again she found herself inches away from his face. She held his gaze, not even flinching when another clap of thunder echoed around the room. A long moment passed before the room lit up from outside.

"The lightning's getting further away," he commented, softly, "Looks like the storm's passing,"

"It could come back again, though," Jenny replied, just as quietly, her eyes searching his face, remembering the days when she'd place feather-light kisses all over his skin. "All that energy out there. It's…unpredictable."

"That's true," he agreed.

"All the energy…in here…it's…" his lips brushed against hers, stopping her mid-sentence. When he pulled away, she saw a spark in his eyes, something she'd not seen since Paris. She grinned against his lips as she leaned in to kiss him again, knowing that this had always been inevitable…predictable, even.

**Please review and let me know what you think! x x**


End file.
